


The Early Years

by thesoundofnat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 20:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4193229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesoundofnat/pseuds/thesoundofnat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius and Remus didn’t have the easiest beginning, James notices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Early Years

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my tumblr thesoundofnat.tumblr.com

James realized it before anyone else. They were 14; young, wild, and curious, so when he noticed the lingering, almost hungry stares he just blamed it on hormones. It was the age of figuring things out, and if Remus and Sirius preferred looking at each other rather than looking at girls, James wouldn’t judge them.

Come 15 and the hunger turned into longing. Shifting eyes and slow touches that always made James feel as if he was intruding on a private moment. There was a gentleness when they spoke to each other, and James had to roll his eyes at how oblivious they both seemed to be.

16 was almost painful. It was the year Sirius got drunk on firewhiskey every other weekend and made out with everyone in sight; boys and girls and everything in between. It was the year where James would walk in on Remus beating up his pillow, ripping his books apart, and throwing himself onto walls.

“I’m fine,” he’d insist through his tears, and all James could do was hold him in his arms, helplessly.

16 was the age where they both came out to James without having to say a single thing. Sirius had caught his eye while in the middle of a sloppy kiss with a Ravenclaw 7th year, winked at him and went on with his business. James’ smile had been weak, because he’d seen Remus disappear up the stairs toward their dormitory seconds earlier.

Remus had come out later that same evening. James had gone to look for him, and when he found him neither of them had to say a word. James understood the pain in his eyes.

When they were 17 and on the verge of finishing their last year at Hogwarts was when James witnessed his two friends kiss for the first time, but considering the way they almost seemed to know exactly how to move gave him the impression that this wasn’t their first kiss. He decided to save his knowing grins till later.

A week before James and Lily’s wedding James overheard Sirius confess to Remus that he’d marry him in the blink of an eye.

The years might’ve been harsh with them, but things seemed to finally be going well.


End file.
